Prove It
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Complete. AU. James is back to Sirius. They walk in on Remus and Harry, discuss their past, and occasionally snog a bit. Even previous enemies don't seem so bad. SLASH JPSB RLHP KSSS
1. Back to Me

Disclaimer: Nahah, they're not mine. Not at all.

A/N: This is an AU, meaning that OotP doesn't count here. Deal with it. All flames about not following Canon will be fed to the Giant Squid.  
This is just something I've been scribbling while the most boring lessons (and I'm a model student - one day one of my classmates burned her test paper in the classroom) and it will eventually contain some plot if I get into it. Don't worry, I'll explain how James is back. Or at least I hope so.

WARNING! This fic contains SLASH (Sirius/James, Remus/Harry). If you don't like it, turn around NOW. Dedicated to Tiina, one of my dearest slasher friends, for giving me such great ideas.

* * *

Prove it

Back to you

* * *

"Sirius... There's somebody who'd want to talk with you," Remus said with very odd voice.

Sirius glanced at his old friend, feeling slightly confused. The look on Remus's face was halfly excited, hafly amused. "What's going on now?" he asked warily. "It isn't Harry, is it?" But who else could it be?

"No," Remus said, shaking his head. "It isn't Harry."

"Who it is, then?" he asked, more than just a bit astonished. He was still a wanted man, and only very few people knew that he was staying with Remus.

"Who would you want it to be?" Remus asked, sounding suddenly nearly teasing.

Sirius snorted. "You know very well who I'd want it to be," he replied dryly. "But my wish is just as hopeless as my wish to be free."

"It seems to be your lucky day, then," said a painfully familiar voice from the doorway.

Sirius turned around quickly like somebody had hit him. He stared at the man standing in the doorway, and his heart missed few beats.

Tall, muscular form. Unruly black hair. Glasses covering steel-grey eyes full of warmth and amusement.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"Congratulations," James Potter grinned and waved an official-looking parchment in the air. "You're a free man now on, Sirius Black."

Sirius still stared at the approaching man, his jaw hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Paddy, unless you're going to say something," James advised friendly. "You look rather stupid that way."

Sirius gained back his sense and also his suspicious character. His years in Axkaban and on run had taught him to be very doubtful. Especially when people who were supposed to be dead started to show up around him. "What's my middle name?" he questioned the man.

"It's Andromeda. You hate it because you think it's girly."

"What I suggested you to call Harry?"

"You wanted to name him Malcolm, Merlin knows why," James replied calmly.

"What Harry called Remus when he had just learned to talk?"

"He called Remus 'Emiz'. We all thought it was just cute."

Sirius was quiet for a moment. Then he asked, very slowly, "I asked you something at Harry's first birthday when nobody else was around. What was the question?"

James smiled sadly. "You asked if I would get a divorce from Lily and marry you instead."

"And your answer?" Sirius continued, not caring about the shocked and surprised stare Remus was giving them both. Not that he hadn't known about their relationship before, but he hadn't seemingly thought that they'd go that far.

"I said that I'd do that when Harry was old enough to understand it."

Tears bursted out from Sirius's eyes. "Prongs," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first."

"No reasons to apologize," James said comfortingly and walked right in front of him. He had tears in his eyes as well. "I wouldn't have believed if I were you."

Sirius wrapped his arms around James's shoulders. The other man rested his head on Sirius's shoulders, his hands placed around Sirius's waist.

"I love you," Sirius murmured, his face sunk in the messy raven hair.

"I love you, too," James replied softly.

Neither of them noticed that Remus had left the room.

* * *

"Well?" somebody asked from behind Remus when the werewolf walked downstairs.

He turned around and smiled to Harry. The eighteen-year-old was standing in the hall, a little smile on his lips. "I left before I had to witness their make-out," he replied dryly. "I think that tells enough."

"Oh, poor Remie," Harry grinned, grasping his hands and pulling him nearer to himself. "I almost pity you."

"Almost?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean with that?"

Harry chuckled softly. "How could I pity anyone who's just going to be kissed?"

"Mm-hm, sounds good..." He looked up to the emerald eyes when Harry leaned closer to him. Then he closed his eyes, feeling hot lips covering his mouth.

Harry wrapped his strong, muscular arms around his waist, keeping him in a warm emprace when their kiss soon deepened.

* * *

They stayed like that for a half an hour. At last Sirius loosened his embrace. James leaned back, looking up to his eyes.

"You're really back," Sirius whispered, lifting his chin gently up with his fingers. "You're back alive."

"Yes, I am," James smiled. "And back to you."

"Do you think Harry is old enough already?" Sirius asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I suppose so." James sighed. "When we... woke up... we had a little talk, Lily and I. We've already signed the divorce papers. Tomorrow I'll be free to marry you."

"Great. Just great." Sirius quickly kissed him on the lips. "Should we tell Remus and Harry, what do you think?"

"I guess that Remus had already figured out that much," James grinned. "And he's most likely told Harry by now."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. "Is - is Harry here?"

"Yes," James replied. "He was here already when I arrived. Why so?"

"James, love... Exactly how much Remus has told you?"

"The events in majority. What are you rambling about, Paddy?"

"Well... Nothing. Nothing you wouldn't eventually find out by yourself."

"Riii-ght..." James gave him a suspicious look, but smiled then. "Let's go downstairs then, shall we?"

They left Sirius's room and walked down the stairs, arms linked.

"Where they are?" Sirius wondered when they got down but didn't see neither Remus nor Harry in the hall.

"Probably in the living room," James suggested, nodding towards the nearest door.

"I don't think so," Sirius muttered. "They could also be in the kitchen, but I don't believe that, either." He shrugged. "Maybe they're in the library. Or in their rooms."

"Let's go and have a look, then."

Sirius tried to mumble something against that, but James gently dragged him towards the library.

Remus and Harry weren't there.

Sirius was feeling more than slightly nervous when they climped back upstairs. When they found nobody in Harry's room, he swallowed hard. "James," he said hoarsely, when his lover grasped the doorhandle of Remus's room. "James, maybe we shouldn't..."

"Why not?" James asked, giving him an astonished look. Then he opened the door and peered inside.

And stared.

Sirius stared as well.

The two other men both sat on Remus's bed. Half naked. Harry's shirt had been yanked off and tossed to the corner of the room, and Remus's robes had been opened down to his waist, only his belt preventing the cloth from falling off from him. Harry was licking his way all over the bare chest in front of him, and Remus had sunk his hands in the younger man's hair, moaning in pleasure. Neither of them seemed to notice their audience.

"I see," James said at last, "I see there's definitely not 'Emiz' anymore."

The two men on the bed froze.

Remus's eyes popped open. He paled and then blushed, jerking back from Harry. The blackhaired teen turned slowly around, then blushed fiercely. He was totally embarrassed for being caught snogging with his former professor. Especially when he was caught by his father and godfather.

Then he seemed to collect himself back together. "Err... Hi, dad, Sirius," he said with a strained smile. "Would you mind leaving for a while? As you can maybe see, we were in the middle of something here..." While speaking, he carefully moved to left so he got in front of Remus, thus covering his lover from their eyes.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll leave," he promised. Then he grasped James's arm again and closed the door.

He somehow managed to get his lover in his room before James got his head clear enough to say anything. He backed down, afraid of what James might do.

For his great surprise, James started to laugh. "Oh, that was great," James said between the laughs. "Did you see their faces? I'll never forget that!"

"You - you aren't mad?" Sirius asked, very surprised.

"No. Of course witnessing that scene made me shocked, surprised, even amused. But I'm not angry at all." James wiped off a little tear of laughter. "Remus had already told me, Sirius. God, he was so uneasy about that! Of course I was a bit angry at first, but I got over it rather soon. It's not like he'd been abusing Harry or anything. My son is certainly old enough to make his own choices of lovers."

"You're unbelievable, James," he laughed.

"So are you." James smiled widely. "By the way, Harry seems to be born to be a gentleman. Did you see? He immediately tried to cover Remus, not take care of himself."

"Yes, I noticed that," Sirius chuckled.

"He reminds me of a particular someone..." James said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, acting innocent.

"Well... Do you remember my and Lily's wedding day, when her mother nearly caught us snogging in the corner? And what did you do to save me from a scandal?"

"No..." Sirius murmured and blushed in a way that told that he remembered it all quite well.

"You took your pants off and ran through the hall," James laughed. "You streaked, Sirius! My mom nearly got a heart attack!"

"Leave alone every else female person in the wedding," Sirius mumbled, a blush still on his cheeks. "And Remus nearly killed me for spoiling your wedding."

"Imagine what would have happened if you hadn't done anything," James grinned. "At first Lily's mother would have killed me, then Lily'd have killed me, then my parents would have killed me, and then they'd all have killed you as well."

"Fortunately, I survived," Sirius said with a smile. "And so did you."

"Yeah, and we used our saved lifetime quite well," James replied, equally smiling. "Remember?"

"How could I forget?" he chuckled. "Lily returned you to me after the wedding night because you kept saying my name while you were with her."

James flushed. "Don't remind me of that," he pleaded.

"Then what should I remind you of?" Sirius asked, grinning mischieviously at his lover.

"Guess twice..." James murmured, grasping his hands.

Sirius pulled the other man to his arms and leaned forward. James relaxed in his embrace, beginning fiddling with his long ebony tresses. He pressed his mouth against James's in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue licked the burning lips, demanding entrace. James accepted, letting his tongue explore his mouth.

James's hands rubbed his back. Soon there was nothing but he and his lover; their locked lips, burning hands sliding over each other's body.

Sirius started leading them towards his bed. They stumbled over it, their legs intertwined. He let out a little moan when James started unzipping his jeans...

* * *

The next chapter: [B]Love in the Moonlight[/B]

Remus and Harry meet Lily under rather embarrassing circumstances.


	2. Love in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I dunn own them. JK Wowling does.

A/N: Yeah, it's been quite a while... I in fact wrote this chap, too, as well as most of the 3rd one to my notebook before Christmas already, but I haven't been bothered to type them down before this. ::sheepish grin::

::sigh:: So, the standard WARNING: Contains SLASH, meaning male/male romantic relationship (JP/SB, HP/RL.) If you don't like this, you don't have to read this. If you do read this, however, don't you dare to flame!

So, here you go at last...

* * *

Prove it

Love in Moonlight

* * *

"I'm so _sorry_, love," Harry said for the hundredth time. "I didn't mean..." 

"Okay, okay," Remus sighed. "You've said that already. It wasn't your fault, darling. It's my room after all."

"My fault," Harry repeated. "And I have to make it up to you."

"Well..." Remus grinned, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Maybe I can accept that much."

"Good," Harry murmured, and kissed him lightly on the neck. Then he started moving upwards along his jawline.

As their lips eventually met, Remus kissed hungrily the younger man. He loved the sensation of Harry's soft, smooth skin against his own.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely into the loving mouth of his lover.

"I love you, too," Harry replied, gently caressing his back.

Then Harry slid his hands downwards, cupping Remus's arse. After a moment one of his hands snaked between them and began to open Remus's trousers.

* * *

Afterwards, Harry lay in Remus's bed. The werewolf was sleeping lightly, his head resting on Harry's chest. 

'He's so beautiful,' Harry thought, gently blowing a golden hair from Remus's forehead. His hair was already halfly silver, and he hadn't even turned thirty-eight yet. It was sad, sad but beautiful. He looked far healthier than five years before, when he had been teaching in Hogwarts. His silver-gold made him look, instead of aged, oddly cute and young. Whenever Harry saw that hair, he wanted to close his lover in his embrace, protecting him from the world. He didn't care that Remus was twenty years older than he and had used to sign lullabies to him when he'd been only a little baby, the protective urge still existed.

He brushed Remus's cheek with the side of his thumb. The other man stirred in his sleep, but relaxed then and snuggled up to him more comfortably. Harry put his hand on Remus's back, his other hand pulling the covers over them, protecting his lover from cold.

Remus's naked body was now completely under the covers. Only a few locks of golden hair slid out, crossing Harry's shoulder and mixing with his jet-black hair.

The younger man looked sleepily at the form of Remus's body under the blanket. His lover's slow, regular breath made the edges of his sleeping form move slightly. Only looking at that made Harry feel sleepy.

Soon he, too, drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

Lily Potter, soon to be again Lily Evans, was very happy. 

She had all the reasons to be happy. She was alive, her three best friends - Sirius, James, and Remus - were also alive, and she'd soon be free from her arranged marriage with her friend. And not only that, but she would soon meet her son - if she could only find him at first.

When she arrived to Remus and Sirius's house, she didn't find anyone there. She quickly walked upstairs.

It was easy to tell which door led to which room. The door with the sign "Enter on your own risk" and random rock posters was obviously Sirius's. The door opposite to it had no other signs of life but some little marks of claws - Remus's. Lily shuddered, secretly pitying her old friend.

She went to the last door, which was next to Remus's. Quidditch posters and the large sticker stating, "Seeker," told more than clearly that it was Harry's. She opened the door, peering inside.

She saw no one there. Just some more Quidditch posters, clothes, and other stuff, telling that somebody lived there more or less regularly, but not a single person.

Lily frowned, wondering where to go next. She didn't have too many options, though.

'Because James is already here,' she thought, 'I think it'd be better not try Sirius's room, since Harry obviously isn't there. And because Dumbledore told he is here, he must be talking with Remus or something.' With these thoughts in mind, she opened the door to Remus's room.

At first she only blinked in the dim room. There were no lights on, the curtains were closed, and it was hard to see anything.

"Lumos," she whispered, hoping to find some hints about her son's current place. She let her glance wander around the room along with the beam of light.

Her jaw dropped when she saw her son.

Harry was asleep in Remus's bed. There was someone other as well, since she saw an unmoving form under the covers. There was no question about who that was. She immediately recognized the golden hair of the owner of the room on Harry's shoulder.

When the light reached Harry's face, he blinked. Then he opened his eyes wholly, looking at her.

His face became white as sheet. Then, he shook the other person in the bed. "Remus," he said hastily, his eyes still locked on her. "Remus, wake up!"

"Mm-hm... What?" asked the werewolf, pushing his head from under the covers. "Oh, Lily," he sighed when he saw her. He turned around, seemingly going to fall asleep again. Then he snapped his head back, his face even paler than Harry's. "Lily?" he said, now with a shocked tone rather than sleepy.

"Remus," she whispered, equally shocked. "I - I was looking for Harry," she said, still staring at the two men.

"Well, here I am," her son replied slowly. "Could you please leave for a while so we could dress ourselves?"

"Err... Sure." Lily stepped hastily backwards and closed the door. 'How he dares?' she thought. 'How can he touch his best friend's son and - and _sleep with him_ and...' She shook her head, tears of fury and shock in her eyes. 'He's twice Harry's age! And he's a professor - he taught Harry at school! How could he?'

"Mum?" she suddenly heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Harry. He was standing in the doorway, wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

"Harry -" she started, but her son interrupted her.

"Listen to me, Mum. I do love and respect you, despite the fact you never where around. I've missed you for seventeen years already. But I promise you this: If you say as much as a word about this to Remus - if you blame him - I won't talk to you again. I love him, I really do, and I don't want him to get hurt. Do you understand?"

"Um... yes." Lily stared at her son in shock and a sudden comprehension hit her. 'Harry loves him,' she thought. 'He really loves Remus, to say anything like that. Dumbledore was right - he really is like his father.' She took a new glance on Harry - he was a stunning image of James - and sighed. Seemingly Harry was like his father for every part of him.

"Lily?" they heard Remus's uneasy voice. "Harry?" The brunette man stepped into the sight, looking just as uneasy as he sounded. Well, at least he had the decency to be embarrassed.

"Remus," Harry said, pulling the werewolf into a warm hug. He then released his grasp, but didn't take his arm away from Remus's waist. "Mum, I'm really sorry you had to walk in on us like that. Honestly, we didn't mean to shock you that way." He then gave a slight grin to his lover. "Although I thought you locked the door."

"I thought you did it," Remus snapped in reply, blushing slightly. "After all that stuff about the first incident being your fault..."

"Yeah, but I was rather busy making it up to you," Harry grinned. "Remember?"

"That's enough!" Lily exclaimed, covering her ears with her hands. Then she thought about exactly what her old friend had said. "Hang on, did you say 'the other incident?'" she echoed, amused.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "Sirius and Dad walked in on us on a much worse moment."

"You don't mean..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

Harry laughed again, making Remus blush again. "Not that bad, fortunately," he grinned. "We were only kissing, but... Well, we didn't have shirts on and..."

Remus blushed even more fiercely, covering Harry's mouth with his hand. "No more, please," he begged. "Guys aren't going to let me live it down anyway, so don't make it worse than it already is!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh. Harry maybe was James's son, but he had spent definitely too much time in Sirius's company - not that James wouldn't do something like that, anything else, but he wasn't half as bad as Sirius and, seemingly, Harry.

"Nice to see that you're happy," Harry smiled. "What about going to the living room and talking for a while?"

"Well..." She smiled. "Maybe I could appropriate that."

* * *

Sirius slowly woke up. At first he thought he was still sleeping, since he felt a warm body against his side. 

Then the memories of the recent events reached his mind, and he smiled. The man sleeping next to him was really James. His lover was really back.

James stirred a bit as Sirius placed his hand on the other man's chest. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling at Sirius. "Siri," he murmured, "I want to wake up like this for the rest of my life."

"Me too," Sirius smiled. He kissed James's cheek. "What shall we do now?" he asked slyly.

"Guess twice," James grinned back and rolled on his back.

Sirius chuckled and climbed on top of James. "Your wish will be fulfilled," he mumbled in his lover's ear before starting to place tiny kisses all over James's bare chest. James moaned and grasped on his hair with both hands, bringing his hips up to touch Sirius.

Sirius kissed his way down to James's waist, but stopped then and glanced at his love teasingly.

"Should I continue?" he asked mockingly.

"Merlin, YES, Sirius!" James groaned in frustration. "Please - please don't stop -"

Sirius smiled and began licking his way back to James's upper chest.

* * *

Remus snuggled up to Harry. It was already late, and he was a bit sleepy. They were still in the living room talking with Lily. His old friend seemed to have relaxed at most, but she still looked very careful in some way. Remus also sometimes caught her staring at Harry and himself. She always turned her gaze away immediately, but he had time to notice her wondering expression. Remus couldn't help but wonder what Harry had said to her before he had come to the corridor. 

Suddenly, he felt something on his temple. He raised his gaze to look at Harry, who'd snapped him with his fingers. "What was that for?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"We've tried to get your attention for the past five minutes," his young lover grinned. "Honestly, love, if you're so tired that you fall asleep here, you should go to the bed."

"It'll soon be the full moon again," he yawned, and gave Harry a sheepish grin. "You know I'm never at my best around it." Then he chuckled. "Besides, I much prefer falling asleep next to you to sleeping alone in my bed while you're still here."

"Oh, my poor honey," Harry said gently and hugged him. "Sleep, if you want to. Merlin knows you need rest."

"Right," Remus replied - or at least tried to reply. He only managed a new yawn instead of coherent words.

Lily chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Look like it's useless to wait for an answer from you," she grinned. "And to be honest, I'm rather sleepy myself." Remus could smell it was a lie, but he didn't bother to mention that. Lily continued then, "I'm going to the quarters Dumbledore gave me until I'll find a new apartment."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "I think I'm going to stay here. I'm too tired to Apparate to my own house."

"Sure," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "And you'll surely sleep in your own room, as well as James will be in the guest room."

"Of course," Harry said, grinning slyly at her. "Wherever else?"

Remus could have glared at his lover, but he really was exhausted. He cuddled nearer to Harry, thus allowing the young man to wrap his arms around him. The werewolf inhaled the warm, familiar, safe scent that was Harry, enjoying it with every fibre of his being.

That was how James and Sirius found them as they came downstairs in the middle of night, long after Lily had left. Both the werewolf and the Quidditch player were sound asleep on the couch, closed in each other's arm embrace. Remus's head was resting on Harry's shoulder, his hair falling down to the younger man's chest. Harry was smiling slightly in his sleep, his fingers deep in Remus's hair.

The two dark-haired lovers glanced at each other. Then they left, not waking up the sleeping couple.

* * *

Yeah, everything weird will be explained. ::sighes again:: At least I hope so...

There'll be chap 3 at least, if not more. Although I'm not giving any promises as of when it'll come out.

The next chapter:

The morning. Remus, Harry, James, and Sirius talk, making plans and decisions.


	3. Plans and Discussions

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not at all.

A/N: Some more of this insanity. (I'll soon have bad time trying to update, as the school is just beginning on full force and all, so I'm trying to finish some half-written chapters and submit them in hopes of getting you forgive me for the future probable irregular updates.)

Don't worry, some kind of my infamous explanations will be given... eventually.

Right now, I just want to write some senseless fluff.

* * *

Prove it

Plans and Discussions

* * *

"Good morning, love," Remus greeted cheerfully when Harry walked into the kitchen. "Slept well?"

Harry yawned and blinked. Sirius and his father were in the kitchen as well, smiling at his sleepiness. "Hard to tell," Harry replied and rubbed his eyes. "Generally, I don't count sleeping sitting on a couch very good. But you were with me, so I guess I slept very well." He grinned as he saw that Remus blushed slightly.

"Hush, you," the werewolf muttered embarrassedly. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." Harry accepted the cup and sat down on his usual place next to Remus. He nodded at Sirius and his father - it was still hard to believe that he was actually alive - and said, "Good morning, you two. How was your night?"

Sirius and James glanced at each other and grinned. "Well, if you're up to sleeping, then awful," Sirius said, and winked. "But in any other means... Well, let's say it was - satisfying."

"I can imagine," Remus snorted, and Harry laughed.

"We weren't as lucky as you are," he giggled. "Mum came to see me for the first time ever since I was an infant, and she found me naked in bed with Remus."

Sirius snickered, and James's eyes flew very wide. "Oh, Merlin!" he exclaimed. "She must have thrown a fit!"

"You bet," Harry replied dryly.

James eyed his son curiously. "Harry, I know my friend and ex-wife," he said. "What exactly did you do to prevent her killing Moony?"

"Well... I kind of threatened her," Harry confessed with a sheepish grin. "I told her that if she ever said a bad word to Remus, I'd never speak to her again."

"Really?" Remus asked, looking very surprised. "You - you said that to your mother? For me?"

"Anything for you, love," Harry replied and squeezed his lover's hand slightly.

"Thank you," Remus replied simply and looked Harry right in the eye.

Harry leaned forward, preparing to kiss the other man, when he heard a discreet cough.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a sweet moment," Sirius grinned, "but I think we should talk about some arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Harry echoed dumbly. "What are you talking about?"

"Living arrangements," James explained, grinning at his son's confusion. "I can't possibly stay in Sirius's room forever."

"Oh, that's easy," Harry replied hastily. "Take my house. I'm never there myself, after all."

"You're brilliant, Harry," Remus grinned.

"He's not," Sirius laughed, "he's only in hurry to get to snogging with you."

Remus chuckled. "Are you, Harry?" he asked then, grinning.

"In fact, I was more thinking about going along the lines of, 'shagging your brains out,' but I believe that some snogging wouldn't be so bad, either." Harry gave Remus a seductive grin, and the werewolf blushed. The three other men all laughed.

"That won't be in order until we've moved Harry in and us out," Sirius grinned.

"Let's hurry, then," Harry said slyly, making them all laugh again.

* * *

Since neither nor Harry had very much to move - Sirius didn't have much personal property, and most of Harry's most important stuff was already in Remus's apartment - they were soon done. James and Sirius hesitated at first - "We can't take your house for nothing" but Harry reminded them that the house had been bought with the money he had inherited, so it was rightfully James's. Free time always made Sirius's brain swarm with ideas. So it was now, too.

"Let's make Remus's and your room together the master bedroom," he suggested to Harry. "You'd sleep in the same room anyway, and since you're living here, you don't have to pretend that you have separated rooms."

"I think it's more up to Remus than me," Harry replied dryly. Then he grinned. "Otherwise, I'm in."

It turned out that Remus was more than ready for the arrangement. They used a bit of magic to wipe off the wall between the two rooms, then to rearrange the furniture. James showed his Transfiguration skills and turned the two beds into a large four-post bed.

"There," Sirius grinned when the work was done. "Your bedroom, gentlemen. I and James leave before we're scarred for life." He winked and grasped James's hand.

"Be nice," James said and winked before he and Sirius Flooed to their new apartment.

"What do you think about that?" Harry asked slyly.

"What, our bedroom?" Remus said, playing innocent. "I think it is nice."

Harry chuckled. "Let's try it out then, shall we?"

"You bet," Remus smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "I love you," he said before kissing Harry.

"And I love you," Harry replied as they broke the kiss. Then he kissed his werewolf lover again and started leading their way towards the newly-created bed.

* * *

Sirius and James were lying on their bed, quietly talking about everything James had missed.

"Is Harry an Animagus, too?" James asked curiously.

"You bet," Sirius chuckled. "Took him only five months. Of course I was teaching him, but still!"

"And what's his form?" asked James then. He felt fatherly pride of his son raise its head in his heart. Harry had grown up to be a truly great man.

"Guess twice," Sirius said with a grin. "He's a wolf. A black wolf, with emerald eyes."

"Figures," James said, grinning alike. "Although I'm now having rather perverted mental images of Harry and Remus during the full moon."

"Don't worry." Sirius stroked slightly his cheek. "I can assure you, they keep under control, especially nowadays - Remus has got a well-paid job in the Ministry through Arthur Weasley, so he can easily afford Wolfsbane every month." The Grim Animagus then laughed cheerfully. "Two months ago, we led home a lost child. You should have seen her mother's face when a famous Quidditch player was standing in the doorway with her missing daughter and two huge canines..."

"I can imagine that," James chuckled.

"And especially priceless her expression was when Remus went there the next day to bring the doll the girl had dropped when _he_ and his friends had returned to her. She didn't know whether she should scream for a werewolf or thank him."

"Well, what did she do, then?" inquired James, slightly worried. If the woman had hurt Remus's feelings...

"Fortunately, she thanked him," Sirius replied to his great relief. "Fortunately for her, that is. If otherwise, I'd surely have attacked her."

"I don't doubt that," James muttered. Sirius had always been extremely protective about his friends.

"I figured you wouldn't." Sirius was quiet for a while. Then he said, "Are you sure you are completely okay with it?"

"You mean, with Remus and Harry being together?" James thought about it for a while. "I don't know, actually. But then again, I haven't been around when he grew up. He's now of age, so even if I _had_ something against it, I couldn't do anything about it. So, I guess I can cope with it - especially if doing otherwise would mean losing my son again." He rolled around to lie on his stomach. "And they're both happy, I can see that. That's all that matters, after all, isn't it?"

"You're right," Sirius replied, smiling. "I myself had a hell of a problem with it at first. I'm stunned to see how well you are taking this. I wouldn't be so calm if I found out my friend is fucking my son in regular basis."

James snorted at that. "You have such a way with English language, Sirius darling."

"I know," Sirius said with a grin. "That's why you love me, isn't it?"

"Definitely not," James chuckled. "I love you because you are witty, handsome, sexy, clever, funny to be with, charming, sexy, a powerful wizard, sexy as hell -"

"Stop describing yourself," Sirius interrupted him, "and do something useful with your mouth instead."

"Like?" James grinned, pushing himself up to all fours.

"Like proving me that you're really in love with me," Sirius said with a goofy grin.

James bent down and began slowly licking Sirius's bare abdomen. Sirius moaned and grasped his hair, trying to lead him where Sirius really wanted his lover to use his tongue.

And, well, James had always been miserable in disobeying his lover's wishes.

* * *

"We should go to the Diagon Alley," Sirius suggested the next morning - or, rather, it was near noon already. "I need a new wand, and we both need a lot of stuff."

"Right," James said. "Fortunately Moony had my wand safe. What about inviting him and Harry to join us?"

"Of course," Sirius chuckled. "I've lived with Remus - and practically with Harry, too - for too long time to go on living without them. I'm already missing Remus's comments about everything I do."

"More likely you're missing commenting all his doings," James said with a grin. "Do you really think I don't know you, honey? I'm surprised you haven't driven poor Moony insane, considering how long time you've spent with him."

"Well, he was quite a lot at work," Sirius reminded, and smiled a bit sadly. "I have to confess that I read some books - you wouldn't guess I was bored out of my mind, would you?"

"Oh, my poor honey," James muttering, kissing Sirius lightly on the cheek. "I'll make it better to you from now on, I promise."

"Okay." Sirius grinned. "Should we contact the guys now?" He walked to the fireplace and tossed a handful of Floo powder into the magical fire. "Remus Lupin!" he yelled, waiting for a response.

They had to wait for quite a while. At last Remus's head appeared to the flames. He had a bit embarrassed grin on his face, and his hair was a total mess.

"Um... Hi," he said with a grin. "We were just going to--"

"No more details!" exclaimed Sirius, raising his hand in mock horror. "Do you want to join us to the Diagon Alley, or are you too occupied with Harry at the moment?"

"We'll come, don't worry," Remus said, smiling mischievously. "Just give me some time to get my clothes back on."

"Okay, that was _entirely_ too much details," James said, and faked a sigh. "We'll wait until you come over, okay?"

"Okay." Remus disappeared from sight. James shook his head, looking slightly green, and Sirius bursted into laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Prongs!" the long-haired man giggled. "And Moony... Oh, that was priceless!"

"Stop it already," James sighed, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. Then he grinned. "But you've had pretty bad influence on our poor Moony, haven't you?"

"Alas, I suppose I'm indeed the one to blame." Sirius smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders. "What do you think, how long will it take from them?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

"Long enough, considering Harry's behaviour yesterday," James said. "Why so? Did you have some ideas for that time?"

"Well, not exactly ideas," Sirius replied slyly, his lips hovering around James's neck. "More like a firm determination to shag you to the mattress."

"Sounds like a good - eh - _determination_," the bespectacled man said, grinning broadly.

So, Sirius did just that.

* * *


	4. Tolerating

Disclaimer: I only own Akasha... Well, in a way I do.

A/N: Dedicated to **Queen Vampyre Akasha** just to show that not all OCs are Caucasian.

WARNING: Implied mpreg.

* * *

Prove it

Tolerating

* * *

It was odd to walk on the Diagon Alley, at least to Sirius. It'd been so many years after the last time he'd been able to freely wander through the crowd, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. The other wizards watched his fascination with amusement -- even though it had been about as long a time to James, he hadn't been aware of the time that had passed by. People kept giving them weird glances, but, thanks to Dumbledore and the Daily Prophet's news from the day before, announcing both the Potters' return and Sirius's innocence, nobody tried to drag the Grim Animagus to Azkaban.

James soon forgot his lover's antics, however, as his eyes met a familiar, darkskinned form in the middle of the people. "Kingsley!" he exclaimed. "Honestly, you haven't aged a day in twenty years!"

"And here I was thinking I was already sporting grey hair," the other wizard replied, smirking as he ran a hand over his bald head. "It's truly good to have you back, James."

"So," the bespectacled man said then, grinning at his old friend. "Is there anything new in your life I should know of? You aren't still single, are you?"

"Oh, no," laughed Kingsley. "I'm happily married, thank you very much, and have a wonderful little brat. She's the wildest little whirlwind I've ever seen, but adorable all the same."

"I'll confirm that," Harry said, smiling slightly. "It's not only a proud father talking here, Akasha is truly an adorable little girl." Sirius and Remus also murmured their agreements.

"So where is this little piece of perfection?" asked James curiously. "When do I get to see her? And who's the mother, anyway?"

"There's no mother," replied the black man, still smirking. "The newest researches on spells and potions have made biological children available to gay couples as well, so of course we had to take advantage of that possibility. And as for who's the other parent and when you'll see him and Akasha, well, it looks like you're just about to meet." At this, he pointed at someone behind James.

The bespectacled Marauder turned to look. His mouth fell open in shock. A little girl, no more than two years old, was skipping towards them, adorable black curlies framing a face that seemed to be made of purest milk chocolate. Next to her, his eyes wandering around the surroundings and stopping to look at the girl ever now and then, walked a man. A man with black robes, unhealthily pale skin, hooked nose, and sharp black eyes.

"Hi, Dad! Hi, Unca Emiz!" exclaimed the girl happily, waving her hand high in the air in greeting. "Hi, Hawwy! Hi, Pafoo!" The addressed wizards all waved their hands at her, smiling back.

"Hi, Akasha," replied Remus, smiling as he picked the girl up. "Have you and your fathers come shopping?"

"S-Snape?" stuttered James, staring at first Kingsley, then the girl, then the Potions Master, and then again the black wizard. "You've got to be kidding, Kingsley. You can't be married to _Snape_!"

"He isn't. He's married to Shacklebolt," replied the no-more-Snape for his spouse, raising an eyebrow. "Do close your mouth, Potter. You look even more idiotic with it open than you really are."

"Who awe you?" asked little Akasha curiously, watching James with wide brown eyes. "You know Dad and Daddy?"

"I'm James Potter," James replied to her, "and yes, I know your both parents. Although I'm not in the best terms with them both," he added, sending an icy glare at Snape.

"Now, now, do behave, Potter," said the Slytherin with a smirk. "You see, the fact that Lupin does a bit more than just singing lullabies to your son isn't the only change around here."

"What do you mean?" asked James, frowning. Turning towards his lover, friend, and son, he asked, "What is he talking about?"

"Well..." Remus shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. Could it maybe be the fact that I was his best man when they got married?" he suggested calmly. "Or that I'm also Akasha's Godfather?"

"Surely it can't be the fact that Severus has saved my life more times than I care to count," Harry said. "So it must be that he made the Ministry believe that werewolves are harmless with the Wolfsbane Potion, thus making Remus and all of his kind able to get a proper job."

"Or that our dearest Severus Shacklebolt here was the very man who found out a way to bring me back from the Veil?" Sirius added casually.

At that, James turned to look at his lover with a hopeless expression. "E tu mi Siri?" he asked with a desperate tone. "Don't say that you're also friends with Snivellius!"

"I'm not," Sirius said, then elaborated, "I'm not friends with Snivellius -- I'm tolerating Severus. Trust me, these four would have killed me a long time ago if I didn't." At this, he pointed at Remus, Harry, Kingsley, and little Akasha.

"Twue!" giggled Akasha. "Akaza bite and kill and _eat_!" She let out a threatening growl, baring her teeth and curling her fingers like claws. The adults all laughed at her. Well, Kingsley, Remus, Harry, and Sirius laughed, Severus smirked, and James just stared in silent horror.

"I can't believe this," he whispered. "You're friends with Snape and -- and _playing_ with her daughter!"

"Akasha's my daughter, too, if I may remind," Kingsley noted dryly. Then he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Try to get it to your head, James," he said. "Your friends and family are now getting along with Severus. You should try to do that, too."

Just then Lily decided to appear to the place. "Oh, hi, you all!" she said cheerily.

"Hi!" replied Akasha happily. "Me iz Akaza!"

"Oh, such an adorable girl you have here," Lily said, smiling warmly as she crouched down to pet the little girl's hair. "Is she yours, Kingsley?"

"Yes, she is," the darkskinned man replied, smiling also. "Mine and Severus's." He pointed at his husband, who raised an elegant eyebrow at the redheaded witch.

"Severus?" echoed Lily, her eyes widening. However, her eyes weren't wide with shock, like James's had been; they were wide with surprise. "Oh, what a surprise!" she exclaimed. "I never could have guessed that you two would end up together!"

"Well, we did," Severus said, shrugging. "Thank Voldemort for it, actually. Without him and the War we'd probably never got together." Then, without even glancing at his daughter, he added, "And do put that down, Akasha. It's dirty."

The girl, who had just been playing with a muddy stone she'd picked from the ground, immediately dropped it, looking rather guilty. "Zowwy, Daddy," she said.

Sirius snickered. "Now that's maternal instincts for you," he said teasingly. "Not even Lily was that good."

The mentioned redheaded witch raised her eyebrow. "Well, I have to admit that was quite impressive," she said. "How did your daddy manage that, Akasha?"

The girl looked at her with serious eyes. "Daddy zeez ewwything," she announced. "Daddy _knowz_ ewwything."

"Damn right," muttered Severus, although he did say it too quietly for his daughter to hear. "And do you remember that, young lady," he added then with a louder tone. "Your daddy knows everything, so don't you dare do anything bad."

"Akaza wemembew," the girl replied happily. "Akaza no do bad." With that, she ran to her daddy and hugged his legs. "Akaza good," she then said, looking up to the pale wizard for confirmation.

"Oh, yes. Akasha is a very good little girl." With this, he picked the girl up. "It's been pleasant talking to you," he said, nodding at the group of Marauders, "but we must go now. Remus, I'll have your Wolfsbane Potion ready tomorrow." After this, he walked away with his daughter, Kingsley following them after bidding his own goodbyes to his friends.

James was left staring after them. "Was that really Severus Snape?" he asked disbelievingly.

Sirius grinned. "Almost human, isn't he?" he asked. "Believe me, it took a lot from me to come to terms with his civil side. Then, however, came the day when Akasha was born. After that, I've never seen him quite in the same light."

"Oh?" The bespectacled Marauder raised his eyebrow. "What happened, then?"

"Well, there were some serious complications, and Poppy was worried that she might lose both him and the baby," the Grim Animagus told. "When Severus then heard of this, he told to Kingsley that if it became a choice between him and the baby and if Kingsley _dared_ choose Severus and let the baby die, he'd kill his dear husband as soon as he could get his hands at him. I saw his eyes when he said that, Prongs, and he wasn't telling a lie. He was indeed wholly ready to die if his baby only lived. Fortunately, they both survived."

"Woah, wait a minute," James said, raising a hand to interrupt his lover. "Do you mean that _Snape_ carried the child?"

"Why, of course," Remus said. "Do you think he'd ever trust anybody else to protect his unborn child?"

"He never became a whiny woman, however," Harry added with a smirk. "He was eight months along and Poppy had to tie him down to prevent him from going out to the battle field to find Kingsley. And his mood swings were something to remember. I can still recall the time he started to yell at a full-grown Hungarian Horntail. The dragon backed away first."

"Well, _that_ is one thing I don't doubt," replied James. "And one thing that still sounds like his former self." With a glare to his friends' direction, he added, "But you lot have completely ruined the Marauders' reputation."

Now, something hard flashed in Harry's eyes. "Well, I'm _so_ sorry I was not a school bully," he snapped.

"Hear, hear," muttered Lily. "There were reasons beyond our arranged betrothal why I didn't leave you in peace, James. You were a downright little shit back then."

"They're right, you know, Prongs," Remus said seriously. "I and Sirius have apologized to Severus -- it wasn't too easy to Sirius, however," he added with a small smirk. "Maybe you should do the same."

"So now you're ganging up against me?" asked James irritably. "Don't I get to defend myself?"

"No," Sirius said briefly. Then he added with a grin, "Come on, we need to do some shopping. I promise to help you avoid Severus so you won't have to apologize until you're ready." And after that, James wasn't given any chance to protest.

* * *

"Well, wasn't that a day," sighed James as he later sat in an armchair in what was now their living room. "I still can't believe you're friends with Snivellius, though." 

"Severus," corrected Sirius automatically. "And he's really a tolerable guy, at least once you get to know him a bit more. If you're on his bad side, though, he's really nasty. That's another reason why we'd like you to make peace with him -- I don't want to listen to you two fight."

"Even if I did apologize to him, we'd never become friends, though," James said dryly. "I might manage civil, if he's truly done so much good for you all. However, I will never become his friend."

"Believe me, none of us would ever even expect you to befriend him," the nonbespectacled wizard said, grinning a bit. "If that happened, the world would surely come to its end. But I do think you could manage being civil with him. He did try being that to you, like you maybe noticed."

"Fine." Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, James then smiled as Sirius dropped himself into his lap. "You know, you never used to be this affectionate when we were young."

Sirius shrugged. "Azkaban does funny things to people," he replied. "I, for once, crave human touch. Your touch especially."

Now, James frowned. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that hell," he said for the umpteenth time after he'd been resurrected. "I shouldn't have trusted Peter more than you or Remus."

"Shut up about it at last," Sirius sighed. "I know you didn't mean it. And it isn't like you had it easy, either -- you lost so many years of your son's life, I cannot even imagine what it was like."

"Still, you shouldn't have suffered so." James hugged him tightly. After a moment of silence, he asked, "By the way, do you have any idea what made Remus and Harry hurry away in the end?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I do have my own guesses," Sirius said with a slight smirk. "I think they went to meet Severus again. He was, after all, the developer of the male pregnancy potion."

Now James's eyes widened behind his glasses. "You don't mean --" he started, unable to finish his sentence.

"Oh, I do mean," Sirius said, laughing a bit. "You would believe it too, had you been the one to wake up to the sound of Remus throwing up every morning for the last two weeks or so. I'm surprised they haven't told anybody yet, it's just so bloody obvious."

"I mean -- wow." James shook his head in disbelief. "They're going to have a baby."

"So I've figured, yes." Sirius gave him a smirk. "Aren't you feeling old now, Prongs m'dear?" he asked playfully, standing up again. "Just a few days ago Harry was a lively toddler, and now you're going to become a grandfather!"

"Oh, shut up," huffed James, standing up also and starting to drag his lover towards the bedroom. "Come with me and I'll show you exactly how old I am by giving you a replay of the first night of our seventh school year."

"Oh, stuff it, James," Sirius laughed as they walked up the stairs. "You cannot possibly do the same as when we were seventeen."

"Oh yeah?" The darkhaired wizard raised his eyebrow. "I too can do it. Four times a night isn't impossible to me."

"Prove it."

So, he did.

* * *

.HP/RL.**THE END**.SB/JP.

* * *

A/N: So, that was the end of this fic. Lame, I know, but I was kind of desperate to get it finished at last. 


End file.
